One Bad Drink
by Trainmaster97
Summary: When Thomas and his friends got to a party and Thomas and Emily get drunk, things don't go so well for the two. What will happen, read and find out. Please Review. Note: I am also a Thomas/Emily Fan.
1. Chapter 1

One Bad Drink

Spoiler: This store contains character for a future series I am writing.

Thomas was working on his branchline. He felt happy as he puffed along the line.  
He was feeling happy because Harrison was having his annual New Year's Eve party. All the engines would be invited.

When he pulled into Ffarquhar, STH was waiting for him.

"Your work is complete for today Thomas; you may go to Tidmouth sheds and rest until the party starts."

"Thank you sir" said Thomas.

He pushed Annie and Clarabel into a siding, and then set off to Tidmouth sheds. When he arrived, all the engines were there.

"You ready for Harrisons party Thomas" asked Percy?

"You bet, this is going to be awesome".

After an hour of talking, STH arrived.

"It is time to go to the party, please proceed to the Steamworks".

So Thomas and his friends set off.

When they arrived at the steamworks, Harrison pulled up.

"Hello everyone, you ready" said Harrison.

"You bet" they all said.

"Great" said Harrison and they all puffed over to the machine.

The Machine is called the Train Morpher; it was built by Harrison after he came to Sodor. It can change the make of an engine or any vehicle.

Thomas puffed into the machine first. It hummed, and shook, and then Thomas came out on the other side, a human.

After the last of his friends went through the machine, they got into a limo and drove to the party.

The party was being held at a bar/inn owned by Harrison's driver, Jake. They pulled up to the bar, and Harrison turned to all of them.

"Please enjoy yourselves, but be careful with what you eat and drink". They nodded and went in.

There were people dancing and talking.

Thomas and Percy went to get some punch, Toby and Edward started talking to a few people by the bar. Emily went to the dance floor. And Gordon, Henry, and James went to a corner to talk.

After Thomas and Percy got punch, they started talking to a few people.

In the corner, Gordon, James, and Henry were talking about sports.

"Everyone knows when It comes to strength, I am the best" said Gordon proudly.

James looked cross "When you're an engine maybe, but when it comes to being a human I surpass everyone".

Then Henry looked cross "I can easily beat all of you".

Harrison overheard them and came over.

"If you want to see who is better, there's a gym over there, you could use the machines."

"But we can't work in these clothes" said Gordon.

"There's some in there you can borrow".

Gordon, James, and Henry smiled and walked to the gym.

Harrison was so distracted by the party, that he didn't see Diesel sneak in.

Thomas was sitting at the bar, waiting for Percy to come back from talking to some girl. Then Emily sat next to Thomas.  
"Great party, right Thomas" said Emily with a smile.

"Ya" said Thomas.

Then a bait tender came up.

"Anything to drink" he said to Thomas and Emily.

"Just punch" they said together.

The man filled 2 glasses with punch, but then he was called over by someone, and left the drinks there.

Diesel thought it was a good time to be devious.

He put some kind of powder into their drinks, and let it dissolve.

The man then came back, and gave Thomas and Emily their punch.

We they were finished drinking it; they both looked at each other.

"Did this punch taste a little different" asked Emily.

"Ya" said Thomas.

Then, everything started to turn blurry, and Emily looked really hot.

And that's the last thing he saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

Thomas woke up.

He had fallen asleep.

He sat up, and relived he was still human.

Guessing he was in one of the sweets over the bar, he thought he must have fallen asleep during the party and he was brought up here.

Then he realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

And when he looked to his left, there was Emily, sleeping.

She was also wearing nothing.

Thomas couldn't figure out what had happened, so he got dressed, quietly snuck out of the room, and walked downstairs to where the party had taken place.

The place was a mess.

Tables were knocked over, there was a broken chair on the ground, and there were empty beer bottles everywhere.

Harrison was at the bar, drinking some coffee.

When he looked back and saw Thomas, he looked a little worried.

"Hey Thomas, you feeling okay" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Ya, why, did something happen".

"Well last night, you kind of had a few to many drinks".

Thomas was confused "What do you mean; I only drank punch last night".

Now Harrison was confused.

"Thomas, I saw you drink four beers in one minute".

"Really, I just remember drinking some punch, then everything going black".

Harrison though for a minute, then he turned to Thomas.

"I think someone drugged your punch".

"What does that mean" asked Thomas?

"It means someone put something in your punch to make you drunk".

Thomas was shocked, but then Harrison spoke again.

"But it all happened last night, so just forget about it" he said with a smile.

Thomas nodded "Hey, do you know where Percy is" asked Thomas.

Harrison pointed over to where a table was on its side.

Thomas walked over, and found Percy.

He was face down near the table, in a puddle of something brown.

Thomas flipped him over and shook him "Hey Percy, wake up".

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Thomas.

"Oh, hey Thomas, where have you been"?

"Never mind that, what happened to you".

They ran out of punch, and they wouldn't give me any beer, so Harrison gave me some chocolate milk. I guess I drank too much and passed out" said Percy with a smile.

Thomas sighed.

Then he heard commotion in the next room, so he walked over there.

When he got there, the sign said it was the gym.

He opened the doors and gasped.

Henry was doing push-ups, James was running on the treadmill, and Gordon was lifting weights.

Thomas walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing" asked Thomas.

"Trying to see who's stronger" said James.

"Last one standing wins" said Gordon.

Then at that very moment, Henry fell to the ground.

"I… can't… do… it… anymore…" huffed Henry.

"Ha" said James "looks like he is WHAAA" said James as his legs gave out and he was flung off the treadmill.

"Victory" shouted Gordon as he put his weights down.

"Oh well, let's just enjoy the party" said Henry with a smile.

"Uh guys, the party ended hours ago" said Thomas.

"WHAT" they all screamed.

"Ya, you were in here all night".

They all looked depressed.

When they walked back to the bar, Edward and Toby were already there.

"Hey guys, great party huh" said Edward.

Gordon, James, and Henry frowned.

"You were really fun last night Thomas" said Toby.

"Uh, thanks" said Thomas, trying his best to smile.

"Should we be getting back to the yards" said Percy.

"We have to wait for Emily" said Harrison.

A minute later, Emily came out of her room.

"Hey guys, that was some party" she said with a smile.

"Ya Emily, your dance was REALLY entertaining" said Percy with a big smile.

"Uh, thank you" said Emily.

As they headed back to the yards, Emily grabbed her stomach.

"Something wrong Emily" asked Thomas.

"Not really, I just fell a little weird".

When she said this, Harrison got a little worried.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 3

A Surprise

It had been six weeks since Harrison's party.

Most of the engines had already forgotten about what had happened that night.

Things were pretty much back to normal, except for one thing.

Thomas was on his branchline picking up passengers.

He looked over and gasped.

Emily was slowly coming down the line.

She shook and shaked, and she looked ill.

Then she stopped by Thomas.

"Hello Emily, are you not feeling well again"?

"Ya, I feel like I can hardly steam, and it takes a lot of coal to make me move".

"Maybe there's something wrong with you, maybe you should go to the steamworks and let Victor and Harrison look at you"?

"I would, but I can't puff all the way there".

"Maybe I could take you".

"But what about your passengers" asked Emily?

As she said this, Percy pulled up.

"Hello Percy, are you doing anything right now"?

"No Thomas, I was on my way to the sheds to take a rest".

"Could you do me a favor and take Emily to the steamworks".

But then Emily spoke up.

"Actually Thomas, could you please take me, I feel more comfortable around you".

"Uh, okay Emily, so now can you take my passengers Percy"?

"Sure thing Thomas, happy to help".

So Thomas was uncoupled from Annie, and Percy was coupled on.

Percy pulled away, and Thomas buffered up behind Emily.

As he pushed her to the steamworks, Thomas started to think.

Emily started having pains three months after Harrison's party.

They started off small, but they soon became worse.

When they arrived at the steamworks, Victor and Harrison had workmen look over Emily.

After an hour of looking, the men came over to Victor.

He talked to him for a moment, and then he walked away.

Victor talked to Thomas and Emily.

"I'm sorry my friends, they can't find anything wrong with you".

"Then why is Emily feeling bad" asked Thomas.

Victor was about to answer, when Emily let out a yelp of pain.

Then they heard the sound of rushing water.

The workmen came over and looked under Emily.

"One of her water pipes burst".

After he said this, Harrison talked to Emily.

"Emily, have you been using a lot of coal lately."

"Ya".

"Have you been having mood swings"?

"I can totally say yes" said Thomas.

Harrison looked even more worried.

"Thomas, push Emily to the Train Morpher, I need to check something".

So Thomas pulled Emily to the machine.

"Now slowly chuff forward Emily" said Harrison.

Emily did what she was told.

The machine steamed and whizzed as Emily puffed through.

When she came out a human on the other end, she instantly fell on her nease, and clutched her stomach.

Harrison and Thomas gasped.

Emily's stomach was very swollen.

"Oh no" said Harrison softly, and he puffed to the front of the machine and went in. Thomas fallowed him.

When they came out the other side, they kneeled beside Emily.

"I knew this would happen" said Harrison.

"What is happening" asked Thomas.

Harrison looked at Thomas.

"Emily is pregnant" said Harrison with a worried tone.

**This seemed like a good place to leave it until chapter 4. Tell me what you think and if you have a good idea for this story, tell me and I might us it in. Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy

Thomas was speechless.

"What" asked Thomas?

"Emily is pregnant" said Harrison, his voice a little more calm.

"What does that mean" asked Thomas.

"It means Emily is going to have a son or daughter".

Now it was Emily's turn to speak up.

"How did this happen, I'm a steam Engine".

"It must have happened when you were a human".

Thomas was about to say something, when Harrison cut him off.

"We need to get you to the hospital, if your water pipes broke; it means the baby is coming".

Thomas almost passed out.

"How will we get there fast enough" asked Emily.

Harrison smiled "Deloris".

"Oh no" said Thomas and Emily with concerned looks.

"DELORIS" called Harrison, and then a weird looking delorean came around a corner.

"What it is Harrison" called Deloris.

"We need you to get us to the hospital fast".

"I'll use my fly mode" she said proudly.

Thomas and Emily looked concerned; Deloris could be a little rough at times.

After Harrison, Thomas, and Emily where in, Harrison hit a button on the dashboard.

Deloris' wheels tipped at an angle, and she started to fly.

"Let's roll" said Deloris, and they set off towards the hospital.

An hour later, Thomas was sitting in a chair beside Emily.

She had been laid in bed and machines hooked up to her.

The doctors where in another room, trying to find out who was the baby's father. Harrison had given them DNA samples of all of Emily's friends.

Thomas and Emily waited pactinetly.

After another hour, Harrison and a doctor came into the room.

"We have determined who the father is" said Harrison.

"Who is it" asked Emily.

"The father is sitting right next to you" said the Doctor.

Emily and Thomas gasped and looked at each other.

"But, how" asked Thomas.

"Could we have some time alone" Harrison asked the doctor.

"Of course" and he left the room.

Thomas sat in front of Thomas and Emily.

"This most likely happened during the New Year's eve party".

"What do you mean" asked Emily.

"Well, that night, you and Thomas went up into a room and, well, did it".

"What" they both asked?

"Let me explain".

And he started to talk to them.

After he was done explaining, Thomas and Emily just stared.

Thomas felt dirty, and Emily felt sick.

"I didn't know we did that" said Thomas.

"That's because you were drunk" said Harrison.

"So, what can we do" asked Thomas.

"Well, we could suck the baby out of you, but that will kill it. The only other option is to have the baby."

Thomas and Harrison looked at Emily.

"What do you want to do" asked Harrison.

Emily was silent for a while, then she spoke up.

"I want to have the baby, killing it is not an option."

Thomas actually smiled "I'll be right here with you".

"I'll tell the doctor about your decision" said Harrison, and he walked out of the room.

Later that day, Emily was going into labor.

Thomas was next to Emily, holding her hand.

Emily breathed deeply, and the doctors were ready.

After a lot of effort, Emily had the baby.

He didn't cry, but he breathed nicely.

They wrapped him up and gave him to Emily.

"He looks like you" Emily said to Thomas.

"But he has your eyes" said Thomas.

"So what are you going to name him" asked Harrison.

Thomas and Emily smiled at each other.

"We'll call him Tommy, it really fits him" said Emily.

"I like it" said Harrison, and he went to fill out some papers.

Thomas looked at Emily.

"You did it" he said smiling.

"WE did it" said Emily.

Then Thomas came in closer, and gave her a kiss.

**Please Review and tell me what you think, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Remember to fallow my other stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Decision to Make

Thomas was sitting next to Emily, holding Tommy.

Emily had fallen asleep a while ago, and Thomas was in charge of Tommy. After some rocking, he fell asleep to.

Thomas and Emily's friends would be coming later today.

Soon Tommy woke up, and he started to whimper.

"Looks like you're hungry" said Thomas, and he gave Tommy a bottle.

Tommy stopped whimpering and started to drink.

After an hour, Emily woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" said Thomas with a smile.

"How was he" asked Emily.

"Just fine, had to feed him when he started to whimper".

"Okay, can I see him now"?

"Shure" said Thomas, and he gave him to Emily.

She smiled as she looked down at Tommy.

"I still can't believe were parents" said Emily.

"Me either" said Thomas, then Harrison walked in.

"Percy and the others will be here soon, but I need to talk about something before they get here".

"What is it" asked Thomas and Emily.

"It some good news, we have found a married couple who is willing to take care of Tommy for you".

Thomas smiled, but Emily was confused.

"What do you mean"?

"Sarah and Jack are a married couple, they have agreed to adopt Tommy so you can go back to work".

"We have to give him up" said Emily sadly.

"Well ya, you guys are engines, you belong on the rails".

Emily looked at Thomas and frowned.

"Did you think you were going to take care of him" asked Harrison.

"I guess I really didn't think".

"This might be the best thing we can do for him" said Thomas.

Emily thought for a minute, and then she looked at Thomas.

"Okay, I guess we have to".

Then they heard talking outside.

"Looks like there here" said Harrison, and he went to let them in.

After a quick hello, they started to get into some conversations.

"So what's his name" asked Percy.

"Tommy" said Emily.

"Which one of you does he look like the most" asked Gordon.

"A little of both" said Thomas.

"Are you going to keep him" asked Edward.

That's when Emily and Thomas went silent.

"Harrison has found a married couple to adopt him" said Thomas.

"O my" said Toby.

"That must be hard" said Henry.

Then one of the nurses came in.

"We got the results back Emily, you can leave this afternoon."

"Great, you can go back to work" said Percy with a smile.

But Emily wasn't smiling.

"That means we only have a few more hours to spend with Tommy".

"Ya, but were doing this for him" said Thomas.

"I guess your right" said Emily.

"We may see him when he's older, he could be one of our passengers".

Emily smiled.

A little while later, Thomas was waiting outside the room.

Emily was inside getting ready to leave.

Harrison walked up to Thomas.

"I'm proud of you for doing this, it must be very hard".

"Ya, but this is for him" said Thomas.

Thomas continued to wait, until it had been almost an hour.

He walked to the door and slowly opened it "you ready yet Emily".

He walked in, stopped in his tracks, and gasped.

Emily was not in the room.

Thomas could see that the window was open, and that they were on the bottom floor.

"Oh no" said Thomas, and he rushed out of the room.

Percy and the others were waiting for Thomas outside the hospital. Then Thomas rushed out.

"Hey Thomas, where's Emily"?

"She's gone, and so it Tommy".

**Remember to Review. Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I had to type something for school and I was updating my Human Thomas and Friends stories. Hope you like this chapter. **

A life changing Choice

Everyone stood still; they couldn't believe what they had heard.

"What" said Percy?

"Emily and Tommy are gone, they weren't in the room when I walked in, and the window was open" said Thomas in a panicked voice.

"Then we have to find them" said Edward.

"We'll all help" said Henry.

Thomas smiled "thank you, I really appreciate it".

"Let's go to the steamworks first" said Toby.

"Why" asked Gordon.

"I think we have a better chance of finding her if were engines again".

"Good idea" said Thomas, and they set off to the steamworks.

When they arrived, Harrison started up the machine.

"Who's going through" he asked.

"We are" said Percy, Toby, and James.

"Alright, you first Percy" said Harrison.

So Percy went through and became an engine again.

When Toby and James had done the same, they split up.

Thomas went with Percy.

Gordon and Henry went with James.

And Edward went with Toby.

"If you find her, come find me and I'll go talk to her" said Thomas.

The others nodded and then set off.

Thomas and Percy looked along Thomas' Branchline.

Gordon, Henry, and James looked along the mainline.

And Edward and Toby looked in every siding and in all the yards.

After an hour of searching, Toby and Edward pulled up next to Thomas at Ffarquhar station.

"We found her Thomas, she's at Town Hall" said Toby.

Thomas opened the throttle and he and Percy raced off towards Town Hall.

When they pulled up, Emily was sitting on a bench near a tree.

"Wait here Percy" said Thomas.

"Like I have any other choice" he said sarcastically.

Thomas walked over and sat next to Emily, who was feeding Tommy.

"Why did you leave" asked Thomas.

Emily didn't look at him "I can't give him up Thomas, he needs me, he needs US" she said sadly.

"He's a real person, were steam engines, we belong on the rails" he said in his 'trying to get you to understand' voice.

"But he won't bond well with them, they're not his parents, WE are" she said still not looking at Thomas.

Thomas sighed.

"We have a job to do Emily, we can't use up our time taking care of him when someone else can do it for us".

Emily's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Well, I think you may be right Thomas" she said with tears falling down her face.

Thomas put a hand on her shoulder "This is the right thing to do".

Emily looked at him, and gave him a weak smile.

Then they got up and walked back over to Percy.

When they arrived at Knaphord station, all the engines were there.

STH, Harrison, and Jack and Kate were on the platform.

Thomas and Emily waked over.

"You guys are making the right decision" said Harrison with a smile.

Emily looked down at Tommy.

"Ya" said Emily.

Thomas looked down at Tommy "Goodbye Tommy, be good".

Emily brought Tommy close to her and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Tommy" she said holding back tears.

She then walked over to Kate.

"Please take care of him" she said.

"We'll make shure he is taken care of" said Kate.

Emily looked down at Tommy again, then handed him to Kate.

Thomas and Emily were sad, but smiled a bit when they saw Tommy smile.

"Good job guys, now I think you should turn back" said STH.

"Ya, your right" said Thomas and Emily.

So they walked over to Percy, and headed towards the steamworks.

After they had gone through the Train Morpher, Harrison spoke to them.

"That wasn't the last you would see of him, you may see him again someday" he said smiling.

They both smiled, then set back to work.

12 Years Later

The sun shined in the sky across the island.

People were laughing, birds were singing, and Thomas was puffing towards Knaphord station.

It had been twelve years since Thomas and Emily had given Tommy away. They were sad for a long time, but they soon went back to being there normal selves.

Today was going to be very special. Thomas and Emily were going to see Tommy again after all these years. Jack and Kate were coming with him to Knaphord station.

As Thomas flew down the track, he passed Percy pulling the mail.

"Good luck Thomas, I hope he understands" shouted Percy as Thomas flew by.

"Thank you Percy" he shouted back.

After another few minutes, Thomas arrived at Knaphord.

Emily was already there, so were STH and Harrison (in human form).

Thomas pulled up next to Emily.

"I can't believe we get to see him again after twelve years" said Emily.

"I know, I wonder which one of us he will look like more" said Thomas.

"Remember, he knows he is adopted, but he doesn't know that his real parents are steam engines" said Harrison.

"Right" said Thomas and Emily.

Suddenly a car pulled up near the station.

The back door opened, and a boy about the age of twelve stepped out.

He had dark black hair, a green shirt, blue paints, and white sneakers.

"Here he is" said STH silently.

After Jack and Kate had gotten out, they walked over to STH, Harrison, and Thomas and Emily.

Tommy had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Tommy, I am STH the controller of this Railway" he said shaking Tommy's hand.

"Honor to meet you sir" said Tommy with a smile.

"My name is Harrison, I work at the Sodor Steamworks" he said giving Tommy a high five.

"That awesome" said Tommy with a bigger smile.

"Now are you ready to meet your real parents" asked STH.

"Yes, I am" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, here they are" said Harrison, waving his hand over to Thomas and Emily.

Tommy stared.

"Do they drive these engines" he asked a little confused.

"No Tommy… These engines are your parents" said STH.

Tommy had a look of shock on his face.

He walked over to them.

"Mom… Dad" asked Tommy.

"Hello Tommy" said Emily.

"It's been so long time" said Thomas.

Tommy was very confused.

"From what I learned in science and what I know logically, only humans can have kids" he said in a confused way.

Harrison smiled "Your right, but I have a machine that can turn trains into humans and humans into trains".

Tommy did look interested.

"Could I see this machine" he asked Harrison.

"Shure" said Harrison "Would you like to ride in your dads cab" he asked.

"Shure" he said happily, and after climbing in, the headed to the steamworks.

When they arrived at the Steamworks, Harrison took Tommy to the machine.

"So, can a human go through this and come out a steam engine" asked Tommy.

"Ya, just come in this side and come out the other an engine" he said.

When Harrison said this, Tommy rushed into the side of the machine.

"What is he doing" said Thomas.

The machine hummed, hissed, and shook.

Then the other side opened, and a small green E2 puffed out.

Emily and Thomas stared at it.

"Tommy, are you a steam engine" asked Emily.

The engine smiled "Yes Mom".

"Why did you do this" asked Thomas.

"I don't want to be separated from you again" he said.

"You would rather be a steam engine than a real person" said Harrison.

"Ya, it's what I want".

Harrison smiled "Okay then, you can stay".

Tommy smiled and looked at Thomas and Emily.

"I can't wait to start working".

Thomas and Emily looked at each other.

"Neither cans us" they said, and the whole family laughed.

So from that day forward, Thomas, Emily, and Tommy worked together on STH's railway. They were happy for the rest of their life.

**Don't think this stories over yet. I am writing an alternate ending to this story. I also want to thank whoever sent the idea in for Tommy to go through the machine. The next/last chapter will be posted soon. Hope you have liked this story. **

**Don't forget to Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

The End of the Line

Hey guys, here's an important message from Traindude1997.

Because my mom and dad read my "One Dad Drink" story and didn't like how Thomas and Emily had Tommy, I had to delete the alternate ending from my computer and stop the story altogether. In case you were wondering, in the alternate ending, Emily convinces Thomas that they should stay as humans to take care of Tommy. It would then flash to eleven years later. Thomas and Emily are living near Thomas' Branchline and have three kids. Thomas is Percy's new driver and Emily is STH assistant. One day after work, Tommy asks Thomas why he didn't stay an engine. Thomas says it was all for him.

Sorry for not being able to write a better version of the alternate ending. But get ready because soon I will be writing my own version of TRAINSFORMERS and a new Thomas series.

One more thing, if I made a human Annoying Orange series, would you read it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading; this is indeed the end of the tracks for this Story,


End file.
